


Sibling Rivalry

by rsfahrudeen



Series: Four Little Archangels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, In the Beginning, Lost in Translation, Other, death thinks youre all idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsfahrudeen/pseuds/rsfahrudeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Death feels he's the only one with any sense of perspective at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry

      Thats the funny thing about the light and the darkness. They can never seem to leave each other alone. Oh, they can't get along, but siblings generally don't. Granted all siblings are modeled after these original siblings. Every sandcastle that gets knocked down, every lego car that gets smacked is just the light still being unable to let go.

        He would always build and create and plan, and she would always get curious and try to play with it and break it. He would love her attention but hate the distruction and insist she leave him alone. She would love his creation but break everything, then hide her distress at his distress by claiming it was his fault. She'd have done it better. But she never actually made anything, just like he could never stop making.

        And Death, as always is there to pick up the broken peices and return them to the empty until the empty is filled again and the light can take everything out to start a new. Lately it seems that the broken peices fill the empty quicker and quicker, each time.

      In fact the last time, he didnt even get to finish building everything before it was all broken again. The empty was still practically full. Death could see something snap deep within the light and the wheels began to turn. This time it would be something new, something maybe worth keeping. Maybe this time Death would stick around for the first time in who can remember when.

         The light emptied the entire fullness of existence into his purview. Sure the darkness had insisted she wanted to create something this turn but the light had been thinking a long time and she never made a move. But even so, he told her to go ahead, I'm just going to just take this spot right here you can play with everything else. So she looked at everything else. It took a while and all she could figure out is that he obviously kept the best things for himself and that wasnt fair.

        The light wasn't really around the spot when he reached it. He was off hiding toys in pockets again like that ever kept her from finding them. What there was on that little ball was just water, oceans with shiny bits of things streaming through the water eating some other tiny bits of things but not the fun squiggly moving tiny bits of things.

       That was obviously a mistake as the fun sqiggly moving things look like much more fun for the shiny things to chase after and eat. One shiny thing touches a squggly thing and becomes a squggly thing himself for a moment. Even without the mistake she has to touch it now.

     Of course by touching one she touches all because its really just one thing. And now they eat everything. One dark hungry thing even manages to eat himself. The darkness laughs so hard that she almost breaks the playroom. But despite what her brother says she does have some self control. 

       "You had everything else! Everywhere else to play." He complains. 

        "Its okay I fixed them." She watches the black streaks devour the ocean. The look her brother gives her says he disagrees. She just ignores him. "Is this all you made? I know it's not."

         "Go make your own things. I'm tired of you breaking mine." Nothing he hasn't said before but there's an edge to it this time.

           "Let me see."

           "No."

           "I'll find them on my own. You know I will."

            "You won't."

            "They're in your pocket. If you make me go in there I'll break everything open until I get them. So show me now. And stop being such a baby."

            "Dont break them. They're my children. You can only look."

            "Okay."

          And the light called to them. Michael. Raphael. Gabriel. When Michael comes out he's hot and bright, and stern like the light, all intense and protective looking.  Gabriel is smaller, flitting about looking at everything and singing parts of the same songs the light sings when he's making things. Nothing happens when Gabriel sings except that the other two smile. Raphael is quiet and still and solid and doesn't look any fun at all, but when Gabriel goes too close to the sea and one of the black things she fixed tries to eat his wings, the boring one touches the broken peices and they're whole again. It seems like somethings missing. 

         "Is this it?"

         "Michael's the first one I made. He takes care of the other ones. See that? Thats his sword. They all have one but his is the best. It can cut anything into peices."

          "You made toys that can break things? Oh let me see." The darkness pulls some pieces together and tosses at the little creatures. Gabriel darts out of the way, pulling Raphael aside while Michael smashes the peices to smaller peices with his sword. "Ohhh, nice."

           "Gabriel's the baby. He's my voice. He can sing and speak to anything for me. And he's fast of course. He has a blade but he gets bored so im going to make him some other things too like a horn and scythe maybe. Im not sure yet. Gabriel, tell your Auntie hello."

             "Hello, Auntie!" The tiny golden thing flies up and waves. Sure enough its her brothers voice only very small almost like ringing bells.

            "Hello,"The darkness pulls a few peices of hungry things out of the sea and pulls out wings for them almost like the six pairs on angels. "Lets see if you can out fly these."

            "Of course."Gabriel does easily, so she pulls out a few more just to watch. Michael soon joins them butting in when one gets too close. Raphael just hurries to fix whichever gets even a little broken. The darkness just laughs and keeps adding peices.

            "You're going to break them, stop it!"

           "No that one fixes them. It doesnt matter what I do."

            "I said stop it. He can't fix everything all the time. He needs to have a break every once in a while."

          "There have to be more. Go make more... whatever you call them."

           "Angels. They're archangels because they're the best. I'll be making more regular little angels but there are only four of these so..." the light stops as he realizes what he said.

             "You said four!"The darkness looks at him. "Where's the other one." Her brother doesn't answer. He just looks sullen instead. "Bring him out. Now or..or I'll break Michael." She reaches out to grab him. 

             "Alright!" The last one is still hidden tightly in his hands. "Don't... don't touch him. Not even by accident, you'll break him and he's my favorite,"

              "I won't I promise."

               "I worked really, really hard on him." The light draws back again.

               "I won't touch him, at all. Not even on accident. I promise." And because her hand is still so close to Michael and the others he pretends to beleive her.

                "His name is Lucifer." The light places him down with his brothers and shoos away black things. The darkness feels every fiber of her being still for the breif eternity of his revelation. "He's very delicate. I made him after Michael so he could help protect him."

                This archangel only has two wings, bigger than the others and so different and delicate. The feathers look like the spray of the ocean held in place by sheer will and they break the light into colors and rainbows in some places and bring it to a point in others. There are no hard or sharp edges on Lucifer.  His face, her brothers face maybe made small and easier to look at. Not so bright and overwhelming the motions of his limbs ebb and flow with untold grace.  When he folds himself around his brothers it's as if he's consumed them and they sparkle within his arms almost like a new creation. His robes are the foam upon his sea. 

            "He's so beautiful."The darkness gasps. "Bring him closer."

            "Don't touch him, you'll break him. Just... go small. Like me. See? You can get really close then." The light reduces to join his children, the darkness pulls into herself to follow suit, first tossing in another black bit for the others. To play with.

             "He's so detailed." She moves closer. One of the black things catches Gabriel when he turns to avoid another. The sound the angel makes at this is almost as interesting as his songs. Lucifer is closer and uses his blade to get the black thing away until Michael can break it properly.  "Nonono." She reaches out to grab the pretty one before another can go to break it, but Michael is there and the angels are safe for now. The Raphael fixes the broken Gabriel and is tired so the Michael one holds onto him, while the Lucifer takes the Gabriel. Michael and Lucifer sit back to back, swords at hand. They don't look happy. Raphael is gently fixing some hurt bits on Michaels wings and arms.

        "What are they doing?" The darkness frowns. 

         "They love each other. When one of them is broken it upsets all of them."

           "But everything breaks. Thats so cruel making it hurt them too."

             "It always upsets me," The light says quietly.

              "I can fix that. Please? They dont have to feel sad."

               "I made them how I want them. If you try to change them, you'll just break them like you break everything until it all gets put away again!"

             "Just give me Lucifer then. I won't change him. He won't see the others break and he'll be happy. You can just make another one."

               "You can't have him because you'll break him and if you do nobodys going to like what happens so just stop and go make your own." The darkness does not like this and heads towards Michael and Raphael.

              "I don't mind." Lucifer says quickly. The darkness stops in her tracks. 

             "He speaks too! I have to have him. You heard him, he doesn't mind."

              "If my brothers don't get hurt anymore I dont mind." He corrects. 

               "They won't, they won't." 

               "If you touch him you'll break.." but the light is silenced by an annoyed look from his sister. 

                 "I won't."she snaps."You'll come with me? Really? All on your own?" She turns towards Lucifer who's letting go of an unwilling Gabriel.

                "Yes. Auntie, let me just say goodbye."

                "No! Don't go, or... let me go too." He refuses to let go of the creamy robe.

                 "You have to let him go, Gabriel." Michael says gently, coming to Lucifers aid.

                "It's okay, Trust me?" This finally gets a nod from Gabriel who moves over to Raphael as Michael stands protectively behind them. His pure white wings like sheilds breifly surround all three of his brothers in a farewell embrace.

               "So I can have him." 

                "You don't have to do this," the light sounds so sad which is absurd. They're just things. He can make more. 

                "It's for my brothers." Lucifer reaches his hand up to his father who clasps his arm. "Really, I don't mind."

                "Im sorry." The light releases his son who just folds his arms to his chest and looks down a moment.

                 "Just make some more!" The darkness exclaims and walks back to the oceans. "Here, just play with these." She tosses a few more things back from the ocean for the three other angels to play with so they don't just keep standing there looking so sad. Her brother is so cruel making them hurtable like that. 

                 "What would you like me to do, Auntie?" Lucifer asks once they're far enough away not to see the others anymore. 

                  "Besides look at you? I don't know. What else are you besides pretty?"

                   "Well, im almost as good at flying as gabriel. I can sing a little. I can break most things and put a few back together. Oh, I can do things like this." There are a few dull copies of his brothers around him. "Im getting better. They only look good though. There's nothing to touch."His fingers just fall through the dull Gabriel's hair. "The real ones are very soft. And light. Gabriels the lightest. Michael's the strongest. Raphael is the sturdiest. I'm the softest. They always like to just touch me." Now Lucifers looking sad, so the darkness waves through the images, dispersing them. 

            "Well, thats no good if I can't touch you without breaking you."

             "Because you break everything you touch." His statement is almost a question which makes her angry.

             "No. I don't. He thinks he's so great. He's not the only one who makes things. I make things I can make things better."

             "You could make me better?" This question is almost a statement. And yes, she can. She absolutely can. Maybe... maybe make it so he doesn't break so easily, so he's not so soft.

                "Yes,"she decides,"Come here." The beautiful shining sparkling creature moves closer bringing such a gentle warmth with him. its not like the fires she saw within Michael, but something.... there's no other word for it, soft. And its something she feels she wants more than anything else there is. At her touch the warmth flees and the softness begins to harden. The mist of his wings become crystal and grab hold of her.

Frightened she tries to let go, but Lucifer grabs hold of her with the pull of thousand tides.

         "Im sorry, auntie." The last she hears before consumed by the cold is the motion of his new wings, the tinkling of chimes.

\----------------------------

      Chuck looks at the manuscript and frowns.

      "Thats not how it happened. Not even close and you know it."

         "It really was,"Death picks at his poutine looking for the perfect fry. "And you know it. Besides I'm using limited infant language to try and discribe things that it has no words for. How would you have told it?"

          "I wouldn't. But I wouldn't have belittled everything we went through this way. You always oversimplify things!" Chuck slaps the folder back on the counter and grabs his double mocha latte.

           "I suggest that perhaps you overcomplicate them. All she ever wanted was to be with you." A few bits of gravy fall on the papers but its served its purpose. 

           "She only ever hurt me, broke me, threw me away. Was this suppoed to make me feel sorry for her?"

           "Your toys. She did this to your toys." His tie is another matter. While a bib is undignified, it would simplify cleanup a great deal. After all as much as he'd like to believe otherwise, death is rarely dignified.

            "No, not my toys. Me. You and Amara you've never understood. I put myself in everything I create. Everything. Every peice of creation is me."

           "I understand, I do, I've cleaned up after the both of you so long how could I not. You're the one who doesn't understand. Your sister and I... we are a part of you as well.  Read it again... and think about everything. This game youre playing, is this the way you want it to end? Truly?" Death gets to his feet and grabs his cane. " the coffees on me." he places down a bill, and head out.

             "I paid at the register." Chuck calls out after him. "I hope this is one of the threads he actually kills you, you arrogant..." Chuck gives start as death returns, covering his bowl of fries with a plastic lid.

             "What was that?" 

             "You forgot your fries?" Chuck gives a timid smile. Death doesnt forget this time.

       

          

 

 

                  

     

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before s11ep20 kind of figured it took place season 10 when sam was trying to get rid of the mark. Deaths attempt to get god thinking about what next if that actually happened.  
> Headcannon, death is like a big brother or nanny whos always picking up after the light and darkness.


End file.
